


Broken Prayers and Empty Hallways

by shealynn88



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Eli had always tried to save her from his problems.  Even though she'd never asked to be saved.
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Broken Prayers and Empty Hallways

**Author's Note:**

> Stand-alone future!fic in the [Short Skirts and Small Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213435)-verse. Much thanks to [](https://leobrat.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://leobrat.livejournal.com/)**leobrat** for having a look at this an age ago and giving me _direction_.

Veronica hung up the phone with shaking hands and grabbed her bag from beside the door. She was halfway to the parking lot before she remembered that she should email her professors.

She didn't go back.

It took her half the normal time to reach Neptune, and she ran a red light on the way to the hospital because she couldn't concentrate on anything but getting to him. _Please, just let me find him there_ , she thought at no one in particular. _Please._

The hollow smell of hospital hit her as soon as she walked through the sliding doors, bringing back harsh memories. She'd spent hours there the summer her father had been burnt saving her life. Hours of waiting and wondering and feeling endlessly guilty. The smell still make her queasy.

She walked to the nurse's desk. "Can you tell me where Mrs. Navarro's room is?" she asked quietly.

"Are you family?"

She nodded immediately. "I'm a second cousin from Nevada. Maria?" There had to be a Maria on the list. Veronica readied a story of white sheep-dom in case the woman wondered about her fair complexion, but the nurse just nodded. "Room 114, on the left."

Veronica started down the hall, then turned back. "Has Eli been here?" she asked softly.

The nurse smiled sympathetically. "He hasn’t left her side."

Veronica nodded. "Thank you."

She knocked gently before she went in, not wanting to startle him.

He was sitting at the bed, his hand on his grandmother's. Rosary beads spilled out from under their joined fingers. Mrs. Navarro was still and pale, and smaller than Veronica remembered. The doctors didn't expect her to last much longer.

A crucifix hung above the bed, one that Veronica remembered from the Navarro house. Though the room was small it held a few tables, a bureau, and photos from happier times. It was a lot more personal than she'd expected, and somehow that made the whole situation abruptly _real_.

Eli's face registered surprise first and then, finally, relief. "Veronica."

She stepped inside slowly as he got up from the bedside and took a step toward her.

She fought to keep her voice steady when she noticed how exhausted he looked. "My father called—Eli, why didn't you _tell_ me?"

He shook his head slowly. "I didn't want to bother you."

"Bother me?" Her voice cracked as she realized he'd really intended to keep this to himself. "This wouldn't— How can you say—" She stopped short as she noticed the circles under his eyes and the stiffness in his posture. It didn't matter. None of it mattered because she knew and she was here now, and the last thing he needed was to deal with her hurt feelings.

She closed the distance between them and slid her arms around his waist. He stiffened and for a second she thought he was going to pull away. But he didn't and she leaned into him, tucking her head into his neck.

Finally he relaxed, leaning back and wrapping his arms around her so tightly she could barely breathe. His chest heaved once and suddenly he was sobbing, clutching her like she was the only thing keeping him standing.

There was nothing to say. Nothing to do but hold him and try to be strong.

"Thank you," he finally said, breathing against her shoulder. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course," she managed, swiping the back of her hand across her cheek. "I…I wanted to be here for you. For her. She's an incredible woman."

He laughed, easing his grip on her a little bit. "Yeah, she is. She really is. They think…they say…" he looked away with his jaw locked, and Veronica knew he was trying not to cry again. His eyes were red from days of trying and failing. She knew what that felt like.

Veronica wiped a tear from his cheek. "I know."

He nodded slowly and pulled her back against him, shuddering lightly with repressed grief.

Finally, he let her go again. "Can I get you a chair?" he asked, heading for the door.

She shook her head. "No, I’m fine."

He looked at her uncertainly for a minute, until she put her hands on the back of the chair he'd been sitting in and pulled it back just a little, inviting him to take it. "I'm here for you," she said finally.

His smile was small but real as he sat down in front of her and took his grandmother's hand again. Occasionally he'd murmur in Spanish, or say a prayer, but for the most part they just enjoyed a comfortable silence as Veronica stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

She'd seen him just last month. They'd watched _Jeepers Creepers_ and made love on the double bed that her dad had set up in the guest bedroom in the new house. Eli had mentioned that his grandmother had been in and out of the hospital a few times, but she hadn't realized that Letty was even close to…this. She thought now that maybe she should have looked into it further.

Eli had always tried to save her from his problems. Even though she'd never asked to be saved.

His voice was soft as he murmured, " _Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee._ "

It sounded like goodbye.

Veronica joined him, reciting words she barely remembered from her childhood. " _Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus..."_

They finished together and Eli reached up with his free hand to hold hers where she clasped his shoulder.

"Come here," he whispered into the silence, and Veronica moved around to stand in front of him.

Eli pulled her down gently into his lap and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you're here," he murmured. "I'm sorry I didn't call. There was so much…I didn't want to pull you away from school. My whole family has been here, it hasn't just been me."

"Eli," she said softly. "I love you. Okay? Damn it, _I love you_ , and I want to be a part of your life. Not just when it's convenient, but a part of all of it, good and bad." She cupped his face in her hands and he closed his eyes. "Don't shut me out for my own good. You've always done that, and I've always hated it. Don't protect me, Eli. _Let me in_."

He turned into her hand and a few days growth rasped against her skin, which he soothed with his lips when he kissed her palm reverently.

He looked up and met her eyes. His voice was soft, and harsh with emotion. "You're in, Veronica. Believe me, you're in." He cupped her face in both his hands and kissed her gently, his lips soft and gentle as they moved over hers. "You're in," he repeated in a husky whisper.

She swallowed back tears as his hands slowly slipped away, his left back to his grandmother's hand, his right curving around Veronica's back, holding her firmly on his lap.

Veronica slid down and leaned into him, pillowing her head on his shoulder and watching his grandmother's chest rise and fall in a slow, even rhythm. Mrs. Navarro's skin was yellowed and translucent. Veins shown vaguely blue beneath the surface, and everything about her seemed fragile.

A knock sounded on the door to the room and Veronica started to get up, but Eli wouldn't let go. She tried not to be self-conscious when his two sisters walked through the door.

"Veronica," Nina greeted warmly. "It's good to see you."

When Veronica moved to get up again Eli stood with her, his hand casually on her waist.

Veronica moved forward and hugged Nina. "I'm so sorry," she said, knowing it was inadequate. With her history, she would have thought she'd be better at saying the right thing.

"Thanks," Nina said, hugging her back tightly.

Veronica nodded at Elena, taller and and more distant than her sister. "Elena," Veronica finally said.

Elena nodded vaguely in her direction and then stepped past her to the bed.

Veronica felt suddenly like an intruder. She turned to Eli as Nina walked by. "I'm going to go, okay? I'm sure you'll want to have some time alone with her."

He took her hands. "Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it." He nodded back toward his sisters. "They do, too. They're just distracted."

Veronica forced a smile. "It's the least I could do. I'll see you later." She kissed him on the cheek and turned, leaving Mrs. Navarro with her family.

* * *

She'd thought she'd be able to do something useful—go shopping or do laundry or clean her dad's house before he got home. Something to keep her mind off Eli and what he was going through.

But nothing distracted her, no matter how far she drove or how fast she moved or how much she bought.

Finally she gave up and headed back to his house to wait. She couldn't leave him alone with this. Not this.

She let herself in with the extra key and crept up to Eli's room. The house was unnaturally quiet. Even when it had just been the two of them, there had been the sound of kids playing outside or the soft settling sounds of the old house. But everything seemed to be on hold right now. Even the house seemed to be waiting.

Veronica curled up in Eli's bed, pulling the sheets over herself and smelling the warm mix of faded cologne and laundry detergent.

It smelled like home.

* * *

The soft sound of a door closing woke her, and Veronica discovered that the sun had set while she napped. She sat up slowly, trying to shake off the fog of sleep.

The voices in the living room were a quiet murmur, and Veronica tried to decide if she should interrupt or stay put. But in a few moments the voices faded and she heard slow footsteps, and the decision was made for her.

It took him a few moments to notice her.

"Veronica."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak in, I just wanted to be here when you got back." She shrugged helplessly, not sure how to explain.

He nodded and gave her a weary smile, lying beside her when she made room for him. She pillowed her head on his chest and he folded his arms around her, cradling her against him. "She's gone," he whispered.

"Oh, no." She could only turn and hold him as his breath shuddered in and out, his whole body trembling with emotion.

Finally, his grip loosened and he kissed her softly. "Thanks for coming. I know you have a lot going on. If you need to get back, I understand."

She leaned against him and wove their fingers together across his heart. "No," she said softly. "I'm right where I need to be."


End file.
